Borrachera y algunas sorpresas
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: después de una loca noche Hanji despierta desorientada , un Eren striper , un Armin violado, un escritorio de Erwin sin inocencia eso y muchas mas sorpresas , -"nunca mas volveré a tomar"...-"eso es lo que siempre dicen"
1. Chapter 1

Hanji se sentía muy cómoda, escuchaba un rítmico sonido estaba muy cálida y tena la mano sobre algo muy esponjoso, pero a medida que fue despertando bien empezó a razonar que aunque su almohada era por sí muy cómoda no lo era tanto, que al despertar no sentía ese rítmico sonido ni ese tacto tan esponjo ni tan cálida, ok esto iba mal cuando se levanto recién se dio cuenta, su almohada era un pecho y valla que bien marcado, el sonido era un latido, la calidez era de un cuerpo y lo esponjoso era que tenia la mano en el pelo de alguien específicamente una cabellera negra, se levanto de golpe y vio los ojos abiertos de "ese" alguien y cuando iba a pera un grito este le puso la mano para callarle…..

-shhhh no creo que queramos hacer más escándalos-dijo el pelinegro

-Hanji asintió con la cabeza- pero como...tú...Ayer…-logro articular ella mientras intentaba en vano taparse con las sabanas

El fue al armario y le tiro una camisa y le dijo- Sera mejor que averiguamos que paso con los demás- y con solo esa frase Hanji sentía que el corazón se le encogía pero no lo podía culpar después de todo había sido producto de una borrachera y seguramente ni él ni ella tenían la culpa..

-Que vas a ponerte la camisa o vas a quedarte así-dijo el algo pícaro(? Ella por mas confundida que estuviera prefirió dejar de pensar en tonteras y ponerse la camisa que le quedaba algo grande (a pesar de que la diferencia de porte)

-recuerdas algo de ayer…. Tu sabes ..b-bueno- empezó a articular ella cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-oye Levi has visto a Hanji, todos están hechos un desastre y necesito que vayas a…-dijo Mike hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y vio a Hanji ahí- Bueno ahora que ya sé donde esta ella…em les dejo resolver sus asuntos – y tan rápido como aprecio se fue, dejando a la pareja sorprendida y algo confundida..¿Desastre?... oh dios esto iba de mal en peor. Así que Hanji se fue a su habitación ha darse una ducha y vestirse para poder averiguar qué había pasado ayer con ella con él con ellos dos con sus compañeros con TODO.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de la ducha fue al principal lugar donde se desato el problema….el comedor, estaba frente a las puertas cuando también llego "el" se miraron un rato y decidieron entrar…ERROR, era un completo desastre por donde se viese rastros en todas partes de todo tipo de alcohol algunos compañeros de ellos desparramados por el suelo o lamentándose, mas en el fondo había un "escenario" con un tubo (un caño xD) no muy lejos de ahí un Eren acostado boca abajo con billetes en sus pantalones más alejado arriba de una mesa estaba una Mikasa durmiendo muuuuy sonrojada mientras descansaba sobre un jean a medio vestir y con chupones y labial en el cuello y todo iba de mal en peor , no querrían ni imaginar el escritorio de Irvin y así siguieron recorriendo el lugar que se comparaba a un chiquero *cabe decir que Levi se volvería loco limpiado más tarde* pero tenía que solucionar las cosas…..y bueno sus caras eran un poema , quedaba claro que habían pasada muchas "cosas interesantes" en aquella "fiesta de descanso" y en ese momento Hanji sintió un mareo y se le vino a la mente un pequeño recuerdo..

**Flash back***

**Estaban todos alegres y normales en la fiesta cuando de repente se empezó a llenar de variedades de alcohol (cortesía de pixis) cuando ya todos empezaron a emborracharse alguien grito:**

**-Que empiece el desmadre!**

**Y ahí todo se volvió un caos Eren bailando stripdance mientras algunas chicas le metían billetes en su ajustado pantalón, Mikasa arriba de Jean besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras este estaba sonrojado sin saber que hacer así que solo decidió dejarse querer después de todo igual terminaría violado, Annie intentando violar a Armin, este bailando sexy mente, rainer, Mike y Petra cantando karaoke: de canciones como **

**-Y yo sigo siendo el rey~~~ pasaron a cantar canciones como:**

**-y me solté el cabello me vestí de reina._. Mientras bailaban **

**En fin todo era un desastre..**

**Fin Flash back***

Al parecer todo fue producto del alcohol y las hierbas raras de pixis, al pasar un rato todos se fueron del comedor dejándolos a ellos solos, a si que Hanji tomo una decisión que ella creyó correcta..

-Sera mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…. ya sabes….seguir como compañeros sin arruinar nada..c-como si..-intento no derrumbarse porque aunque lo negara, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y aunque agradecía poder entregarse al ser que mas adoraba en la vida no era correcto si fue un "accidente" y aunque quería llorar y gritar tenía que ser fuerte y fingir indiferencia como él lo hacía con ella siempre, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Levi sintió una punzada en el corazón, sabía que ella mentía, mentía si decía que lo de aquella noche fue un error, y a quien engañaba él no estaba borracho, sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, solamente fingió porque le dio miedo ,pero no se pudo negar la noche anterior cuando ella llego a declarar su amor por él, y simplemente ya no pudo más, grabando lo de aquella noche como un eterno recuerdo que susurraba cada vez que la veía lo mucho que la deseaba , cada caricia , cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada parte de su cuerpo la grabo como su más preciado recuerdo…

-es mejor que me retire, con tu permiso-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para irse al borde de las lágrimas, pero no puedo ya que él le agarro de el brazo la tiro hacia a él y la beso, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella.

-mírame a los ojos- le ordeno- no me mientas, yo se que nunca olvidaras eso ,nada podrá volver a ser normal entre nosotros entendiste cuatro ojos?- le dijo y la abrazo, ella entendió su forma particular de decir las cosas pero después de todo el era EL.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de esa tarde oficialmente se volvieron pareja al igual que otros de ahí quien lo iba a decir, después de un intento de violación Annie y Armin juntos , al igual que Jean y Mikasa, y aunque no se volvió a repetir lo de esa noche y especialmente Levi y Hanji que aunque quisieran tenían mucho trabajo, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que pasaran tiempo juntos todo parecía marchar como antes , no hasta dos meces después, cuando Hanji empezó a manifestar síntomas de enfermedad, aunque nadie lo sabia ella no era tonta y aunque tenía que ir al médico para comprobar, aunque le daba miedo ,un profundo miedo, miedo a estar Embarazada…..

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~

Holaaa ;D bueno decidí escribir esto porque después de tomar café y comer un pedazo de torta me inspire…*-* en fin espero que les guste si no hay ningún inconveniente subiría el segundo cap mañana (miércoles) o a mas tardar el jueves eeeeeenn fiiiiiin esto va dedicado al grupo de FB levihanji fans *-* klsdjfalkj los adoro gracias por el apoyo del fic anterior me encantaro sus comentarios TT~TT en fin cuídense…ADIÓS ;33.


	2. La noticia

Embarazada…Esa palabra retumbaba en su mente, aunque había una posibilidad de que sea cualquier otra cosa, tal vez falta de descanso o estrés, la posibilidades eran pocas, todo coincidía, los mareos, las nauseas, los atrasos, todo era un lio, si bien cabía la posibilidad de que esperara una "sorpresa" del hombre que amaba, hijo o hija era una gran responsabilidad, así que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto al siguiente día aprovecho que la legión haría una expedición y fue al doctor , un señor de mediana estatura algo canoso pero con una mirada dulce, el médico de la legión, un hombre en el que Hanji confiaba mucho:

-Bueno con que estos son los síntomas. Hmp…..-dijo el doctor después de hacerle los exámenes correspondientes y hablar un poco con ella

-Bueno si, no es nada malo verdad?-Pregunto ella angustiada

-eh… Hanji- el doctor puso una mano en el hombro de la mencionada y la miro- no hay errores….. Serás madre.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de la consulta se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en posición fetal, hecha un mar de lágrimas, tenía miedo de cómo iría a reaccionar Levi, de que la dejara, aunque no lo culpaba después de todo no era su culpa y recordó esa noche después de todo el ajetreo había recordado lo de aquella noche, y sonrió todos sus compañeros y amigos eran unos cómicos idiotas con el alcohol en la sangre…

**Flash Back**

**Pixis había llegado más alegre de lo normal era algo sospechoso pera ya que organizo una fiesta porque según él "no era saludable trabajar tanto y todos merecían un buen descanso"…o bueno solo era un pretexto para llegar ahogarse bebiendo, y así fue como se desató la locura primero las chicas que estaban más "alegres" de lo normal, Eren que se las daba de bailarín y dadas las circunstancias improvisaron un escenario con un tubo en el centro de este a eso se le unió Armin y las chicas se volvieron locas, ellos que trepaban por el tubo y hacían una que otra vuelta acrobática, sumándole a que Jean se les unió diciendo algo como:**

**-Todos lo hacán yo solo quería ser popular**

**Después que tiraron sus camisas y las chicas las hicieron pedazos, de repente una Mikasa salvaje aparece y tiro de Jean hacia una esquina, este algo confundido la miro y pestaño repetidas veces sin entender hasta que esta le beso de sorpresa, este algo confundido le correspondió no fue hasta que ella le empezó a besar el cuello y a hacerle chupones marcándole los labios, este por parte emocionado pero con la cordura suficiente que le quedaba decidió ponerle un alto a la situación porque eso no estaba bien a lo que esta lo miro con una mirada aterradora, y el bueno el solo se dejo querer agregando:**

**-Al cabo que igual iba a terminar violado-encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no mucho después cuando esta ya lo había dejado solo con pantalones puestos cayó dormida encima de este, este la miro con ternura pensando bueno para la otra será y también se durmió arriba de la mesa, en donde Mikasa estuvo a punto de quitarle la inocencia.**

**Por otro lado siguiendo con el stripdance de Eren y Armin, seguían bailando animadamente llenos de billetes, un poco después Armin le hacia un baile sexy a Annie quien sin perder el tiempo lo llevo a un lugar algo mas apartado del "super desmadre"…..La oficina del comandante **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.5 minutos después ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Se encontraba un Armin sonrojado tratando de zafarse de una Annie que estaba arriba de él mientras le quitaba la ropa al pobre rubio.**

**-Annie no espera, no me siento preparado para esto, por favor te lo ruego no me hagas nada- rogaba el rubio.**

**- Los siento ya me provocaste- dijo la rubia**

**Y así Annie le quito la inocencia a Armin y también al pobre escritorio de Irvin, ya en la segunda ronda, la rubia se impresiono de que el "inocente" Armin tomara el dominio de las cosas.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Volviendo al comedor ahora estaba un Mike híper borracho y sentimental y gritaba cosas como – los quiero a todos, son mis compañeros los aprecio- y cosas así después se acercó a Rivaille y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar diciendo que los quería a todos, en eso llego una Hanji haciendo pataleta y al ver esta imagen quito a Mike de encima y poniendo las manos en los hombros de el pelinegro le pregunto con seriedad:**

**-Tu….juegas para el otro equipo?-a lo que este la miro su misma cara de siempre y levantando una ceja , mientras tanto esta cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar **

**-Waaa ni si quiera tuve una oportunidad-este la tomo de un brazo y la levanto**

**-y a ti que mierda te pasa loca cuatro ojos!- dijo este ya algo irritado **

**-no tengo una oportunidad contigo, porque…porque juegas para el otro equipo, hay no puede ser tenias algo con Mike también!?, Waah- siguió llorando escandalosamente esta- estúpido leviciento porque te amo porque por qué por qué? DD:-termino por decir mientras le abrazaba la pierna.**

**Las palabras de la científica hicieron estremecer a Levi…espera lo amaba! Tenía mucha confusión en su cabeza pero prefirió no perder más el tiempo la tomo nuevamente y la acorralo en una pared este tenía sus manos apoyadas en cada costado de su cabeza, acercó y cara a la de ella y le dijo:**

**-no soy gay entiende eso, yo ya tengo mis gustos fijados, y a una persona especial y dicho esto la beso, después el calor les empezó a afectar a ambos, este la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, nadie notaria su ausencia, creían ellos y tenían mucha razón, ya que Mike seguía de sentimental y ahora se dirigió al comandante **

**-Smith cejas pobladas eres tan buen amigo Waah-dijo Mike**

**-y-yo ya no quiero ser mas Irvin cejas pobladas!- dijo este mientras una animada Riko apareció de la nada con un par de pinzas.**

**-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo esta….. En fin todo termino en un caos **

**Fin Flash Back**

Aunque ya no lloraba seguía algo angustiada, sintió los caballos así que eso significaba algo habían llegado, después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver al enano de su vida este se acostó al lado de ella y…

-estuviste llorando loca a mi no me engañas, que te paso, alguien te hizo algo, estas bien, dime!- dijo este algo preocupado.

-y-yo...yo- y la pobre no puedo mas y volvió a romper en llanto, mientras este la abrazo y ella lloraba en su pecho- perdóname Levi no te culparía si ya no me quieres y me dejarías de hablar, pero yo no sabía…

-Hanji dime lo que te pasa ya!- dijo este mas exaltado y mucho más preocupado.

-y-yo estoy embarazada! – soltó ella empezando a llorar más fuerte, este se quedo impactado, un hijo, un hijo suyo y de ella, la mujer que amaba, aunque igual eso lo ponía feliz, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a ella y a ese nuevo ser que vendría en camino pero por ahora tenía que estar ahí para ella así que la abrazo hasta que esta se quedara dormida en sus brazos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor ya que la pareja había decidido dar la noticia, de nada serviría ocultarlo si después igual se notaria así que lo mejor sería que todos los supieran antes que hubieran mal entendidos, en fin cuando estos dieron "la gran noticia" las reacciones fueron variadas, sacha boto el pan y quedo con la boca abierta Eren, Rainer y Jean botaron el jugo que estaban bebiendo, Mikasa bueno … su cara era la de siempre en fin todos estaban en silencio cuando de la nada sale un Irvin salvaje y le planto un puño en toda la cara a Rivaille, lo iba a hacer de nuevo pero este empezó a esquivar todos los golpes cuando unos cuantos lo calmaron el comandante no hizo más que sentarse una banca y empezar a llorar mientras todos tenían una cara de WTF!?

-waaaah! Mi linda y pequeña Hanji…todos es culpa tuya maldito enano, TU le quitaste su inocencia y yo que desde que era pequeña la cuide como mi propia hermana y ahora su inocencia fue arrebatada por ti maldito leviciento!- dijo este mientras Riko se acercó para consolarlo.

Luego de una larga tarde, una disculpa de Irvin por su reacción de hermano celoso sobre protector, felicitaciones y alguno que otro chiste hacia el "leviciento" la pareja se retiro la habitación de la científica para ir a dormir ya que Levi no quería dejarla sola.. Desde ahora en adelante estaría siempre para todo lo que necesite- pensó el chico…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hola-hola gente bonita siento la demora pero tuve un inconveniente sin embargo aquí esta, en fin….nos vemos en el próximo capi ;33 cuídense, pórtense bien sean pervertidos y tomas mucha leche, si es de chocolate mejor!

-Adiós!


	3. chapter 3

-Toma aquí esta lo que pediste…-dijo Rivaille suspirando con cansancio.

-aaaww gracias – dijo Hanji mientras le brillaban los ojos alegremente y lo abrazaba.

Habían pasado algún tiempo de el episodio de –Irvin-Hermano-Celoso-, después de eso le dieron una habitación a la joven pareja que consistía de una cama para dos personas, un escritorio, un librero, un sofá y también tenía su propio baño, con una bañera que también había perdido su total inocencia se podría decir que la pobre bañera habría pasado por peores cosas que el pobre escritorio del comandante, en fin la científica ya tenía 4 meses de gestación y aunque no se notara mucho , no quitaba el hecho de que igual tenía los síntomas, los antojos y los cambios de ánimo, aunque ella no era la única que los tenía, en fin, se encontraban en la biblioteca, la linda científica le había pedido un flan de chocolate a Levi el cual sin ninguna objeción, fue en busca de él , primero porque era su hijo o hija el que estaba esperando ella y segundo porque los cambios temperamentales que experimentaba Hanji le daban un poco de miedo.

Luego de 5 minutos y un flan completamente devorado, Hanji se sentó al lado de Levi, que estaba algo pensativo, a lo que ella lo abrazo y le dijo con tono ronroniante:

-Ne~ nee~ Levi en que piensas tanto?-

-hmp…-

-oye Rivaille respóndeme!-dijo ella algo enojada, ya que últimamente las hormonas le afectaban un poco-mucho

- hmp…-_-

-acaso estas enojado, ya no me quieres, es porque estoy gorda, o temperamental?- dijo esta mientras se paraba daba un golpe al escritorio-esto es todo tu culpa, maldito enano calentón de mierda!- y se largo a llorar – waaaaah nunca más volveré a tomar .

-Eso es lo que dicen todos –dijo él mientras ella lo veía con cara asesina-eeh digo no estás gorda estas embarazada y te ves bien, no es porque estés temperamental, y nunca te dejaría de querer loca- termino por decir algo sonrojado.

-kyaaa~~ kawaii- dijo está emocionada nuevamente y abrazándolo nuevamente, este la miro con su misma cara de siempre pero después sonrió, y Hanji se sonrojo y empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho de este-así que-empezó a decir con tono seductor..

-Hanji tu..-dijo él mientras esta lo miraba mientras le pestañaba sensualmente-aah~, mi padre me advirtió una vez, me dijo "hijo las mujeres lo único que buscan es sexo, nunca consideran tus sentimientos" pero nunca le hice caso.

-no te pongas sentimental, tu eres el enano hentai aquí-dijo esta divertida fingiendo enojo y después lo beso, y después de un rato fueron aumentando las caricias….

Se separaron respirando agitadamente sin perder el contacto entre sus ojos ambos ,sabiendo lo que querían ,Nuevamente los besos y caricias fueron retomados esta vez con más ferocidad y deseo, Hanji en ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuando Levi la acariciaba por debajo de su ropa directamente en la piel, La pelea de lenguas en cada beso tampoco tenía un vencedor claro, ambas luchaban por prevalecer hasta que Levi se separó atacando a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo sacando suspiros a la científica .

—Hanji, yo —Jadeó en la oreja de la chica.

—A-aquí no —Suspiró apenas.

Levi se separó un poco confundido, y frunció el seño

—Vamos al cuarto —Exclamó como pudo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cada vez más insoportable.

Levi volvió a tomar posesión de los hinchados labios de la castaña sujetándola del trasero al tiempo que ella suspiraba y enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del joven sargento que también gimió al sentir la intimidad de Hanji rozar su ansioso miembro.

Cada paso era una tortura para ambos al sentir sus zonas frotarse mutuamente con cada moviendo, Cada paso era una tortura para ambos al sentir sus zonas frotarse mutuamente con cada moviendo, no sabían cuándo ni cómo habían llegado ya a la habitación pero poco les importaba la razón solo querían terminar lo iniciado.

— Levi! —Gimió con fuerza, En qué momento ya había quedado semi-desnuda? No tenía idea de lo único que era consiente era del maravilloso placer que sentía cuando el pelinegro tomaba posesión de sus pechos, frotándolos, lamiéndolos y chupando sus pezones erectos como si su vida dependiera de ello, era como si estuviera buscando leche.

Entreabriendo un poco sus ojos notó que la parte superior no estaba cubierta por nada o mejor dicho él estaba prácticamente desnudo solo tenía puesta la camisa desabrochada y su pañoleta, así que dejo el pecho de ella, se saco el reto de ropa y la tiro por ahí, Ella murmuró su nombre y alargó la mano para tocarlo, Levi gimió con impaciencia y volvió a levantarla en brazos, para hundirse en la cama con ella.

El contacto pleno de sus cuerpos desnudos mareó de deseo a Hanji. Él se irguió encima, llenando todo su campo de visión, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un seno tomándolo nuevamente con vehemencia.

Sintió la presión cálida y húmeda de la boca al succionar la punta rígida y gimió suavemente antes de arquearse hacia el placer sensual que le provocaba la boca del sargento. Plantó las manos en los hombros anchos y clavó los dedos en la carne, terminando por arañar su espalda; cautiva ante la destreza erótica de su lengua y de sus dientes.

Él llevó la mano al suave montículo del vientre de Hanji para acariciarlo con ternura, sin dejar que la boca y la otra mano dieran descanso a los pechos.

-Rivaille -le suplicó Hanji, presa del deseo.

-shhh -él alzó la cabeza antes de rozarle los labios con los suyos.

Ansiosa, Hanji abrió la boca mientras él bajaba la mano del vientre. Los dedos exploraron entre los pliegues aterciopelados hasta encontrar el calor húmedo, para acariciar y tocar su clítoris, estimulándolo hasta que ella gimió de placer.

- yo soy el pervertido?...sabes que tú me provocas

Hanji le mordió el pecho, salvaje por la necesidad; no entendía ese impulso, pero su boca encontró una pequeña tetilla masculina y la lamió y la besó, mientras lo arañaba con sus uñas con más fuerza en la piel de él a medida que los dedos de Levi seguían la implacable exploración de su cuerpo. El corazón le martilleaba y Hanji se retorcía debajo de su amado. Lo sintió temblar y gemir y, valiente por la pasión que la dominaba, deslizó una mano por el poderoso cuerpo hasta alcanzar el rígido miembro y cerrar los dedos en tomo a él.

- No -jadeó él, le agarró la mano y se la apartó-déjame esto solo a mi -se colocó boca arriba y la alzó encima con los ojos dilatados por la pasión.- Ahora mon amor. -manifestó mientras se introducía despacio en el centro dulce y ardiente de su feminidad.

A ella se le escapó un fuerte gemido mientras Levi la llevaba hacia él y su boca se alzaba para capturar un pezón. Succionó la carne tierna con un gozo ávido que la volvió loca de deseo mientras las manos fuertes que le sostenían la cintura la mantenían justo donde él quería. Hanji echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los dedos apoyados en el torso ancho donde clavaba las uñas en su piel mientras con manos y caderas la mecían hasta elevaría a una altura en la que se ahogaba con la inimaginable maravilla de la sensación de tener dentro al francés.

Después de un buen rato ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, Levi llenó a Hanji por completo y esta quedó perdida en una pasión que lo abarcaba todo.

- Nuestro bebe se estará preguntando por que tanto escándalo -el besó la piel de porcelana con adoración; se apoyó en un codo y con gesto cuidadoso comenzó a darle masajes en el estómago.

Después de un rato y un segundo asalto, ella se quedo dormida en su pecho este, él la tapo con las sabanas y mientras la veía dormir recordó en lo que pensaba en la mañana entonces alargo la mano y tomo su pantalón y del bolsillo de este sacó una cajita roja aterciopelada el cual dentro de él tenía un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro y dos brillantes pequeños a cada lado de este, iba ser difícil hacerlo pero valdría la pena y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza volvió a esconder la cajita en su pantalón, abrazo a la castaña y se quedo dormido junto a ella….

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~

Ahh~ aquí está el tercer capi TToTT espero que les guste les agradezco mucho al grupo de FB levihanji fans *-* por comentar y apoyarme a escribir este fic, enserio sus comentarios me alientan a seguir ;D en cuídense espero sus comentarios…..Adiós.


	4. Propuestas, Planes y un Eren comerciante

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro de la científica y el sargento, el, ya decidido pensó en el lugar perfecto para la Propuesta, y con la ayuda de Irwin y una que otra escusa para que les dieran permiso, se encontraban en una laguna cerca del cuartel, era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de vegetación, arboles con buena sombra, flores de todo tipo y por supuesto la famosa laguna, se encontraban todos en una especie de picnic, luego todos se fueron sacando la ropa dejando ver sus trajes de baño, y los esperados bikinis, que todo los hombres esperaban y babeaban por ver y valla que era algo digno de ver, aunque la pareja estrella se encontraba sobre una manta bajo un árbol frondoso, bajo la sombra veían a sus compañeros divertirse mientras se bañaban y otros chapoteaban , algunos simplemente trataban de contener su sangrado de nariz, la castaña mientras tanto apoyaba su cuerpo en el pelinegro que estaba recargado en el árbol, este iba a empezar a hablar para lo que había reunido valor todo este ultimo momento cuando de repente…

-WOOOOAH LO SABIA!- un grito de impresión los asusto ha ambos

-Simplemente lo sabia Armin eres un puto pervertido!-Dijo Reiner casi ahogado de la risa, un poco mas allá estaba un Armin muy rojo, no había pasado ni un minuto de que se había sacado la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo marcado y algo mas…su espalda llena de rasguños y su cuello lleno de marcas sospechosas..El pobre estaba completamente avergonzado y Annie bueno ella solo estaba sentada como si nada.

-Y-yo n..n-no- intentaba decir el pobre.

-Ohh ya veo entonces es Annie la violadora?-dijo Reiner ya rodando en el suelo de tanto reír, cuando de repente una Annie salvaje apareció y empezó a patearlo en el suelo- Que te den!-le dijo esta mientras tomaba a Armin de un brazo y se lo llevaba a "observar el lugar por ahí" , mientras Christa llego a ver si Reiner estaba bien.

-oh un ángel vino a salvare-dijo este mientras se retorcía del dolor –esta solo lo revisaba si estaba bien, mas allá estaba un Berthold algo emo.

-Por qué a mí?-se repetía este, Ymir que lo escucho se sentó al lado de este- y a ti qué diablos te pasa intento de emo reprimido- dijo ella con algo de tacto(?

-Ahh~ pase al olvido, mi amigo se intereso en alguien y me abandona y b-bueno hay alguien que bueno, yo, a mi quiero decir, me gusta-termino en un susurro -pero, está interesada en alguien más-esta lo miro sorprendida, luego miro a Reiner que estaba con su mejor amiga y luego vio a las parejas y vio un par que faltaba-oh ya veo, de cierto modo te comprendo ¿sabes?, hay alguien también pero está interesado en otra chica pero es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta y yo muy cerrada como para decirle directamente además casi nunca hablo con él y bueno también entiendo lo de tu amigo pero, si llega a dañar a Christa dile que se valla olvidando de procrear algún día-termino por decir ella con una sonrisa melancólica aunque para Berth era una muy linda y jamás se había dado cuenta, pero le hacía sentir algo que no podía definir.

-La quieres mucho no es así?-preguntó este tratando de olvidar aquella sonrisa que lo confundía.

-Sí, es como una hermana pequeña, es una historia muy larga y ni siquiera sé lo que hago hablando contigo chico emo-dijo mientras soltaba una risilla y se paraba, sin querer su atadura del cabello se soltó, dejando ver su cabello, a la vista de Berth se veía muy hermosa, especialmente con ese bikini negro que le hacía juego le iba a decir cuando se paro , calculo mal, se calló encima de esta casi rosándole los labios pero termino aterrizando en sus pechos, está muy enojada le dio la paliza de su vida y se fue enojada, con un leve toque rojo en sus mejillas…

Por otro lado estaba Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Conny y por ultimo sasha, se encontraban hablando de cómo hacer algún ingreso extra entre otras cosas.

-Ustedes busquen que hacer, yo ya tengo una idea para hacer dinero-dijo Eren en forma misteriosa y divertida.

-Y que harás, prostituirte o que- le pregunto Jean siguiéndole el juego

-Más bien yo creo que bailará stripdance en un club nocturno- expreso Mikasa de la mano con Jean.

-Oh a lo mejor ambas- soltó conny riéndose estrepitosamente, todos reian con los comentarios y Eren solo suspiraba cansado.

-Podrían olvidar ya lo de aquella vez? Solo fue una vez y estaba borracho.

-No, no podemos- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo soltando una sonora risa.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Ahh~ esos nunca cambiaran. Decía una alegre Hanji

-hmp, si lo que sea-dijo este absorto de todo perdió una oportunidad aunque lo podría intentar todo el día tenía que encontrar el momento preciso.

-Levi enserio has estado raro todo este último tiempo, me estas asustando, acaso pasa algo?, porque en enserio me tienes muy preocupada- dijo la castaña afligida

_Diablos entonces será este el momento no habrá marcha atrás*_ Pensó este mientras cambio de posición mirándola frente a frente directamente a los ojos

-ahh..~ Bueno.. Primero que nada no me interrumpas esto es importante si?-dijo este suavemente a lo que la científica asintió con preocupación…

-Hanji Zoe te conozco desde hace muchos años, fuiste mi compañera en muchas batallas. Vimos partir a muchos de nuestros amigos, y aun así estamos aquí con la fuerza de voluntad que implica estar en esta posición, la primera vez que te vi no puede evitar pensar que eras una cuatro ojos muy arriesgada pero también alguien muy valioso, debo admitir que rechacé a varias personas porque espera estar solamente contigo, por mucho tiempo me reprimía el deseo de estrecharte entre mis brazos al verte, al no poder consolarte cuando más lo necesitabas, pero tenía miedo fui un cobarde, sin embargo me encuentro aquí contigo esperando el regalo más hermoso que me pudiste dar, tengo más que claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, las persona que más amo en esta vida y aunque estamos en constante peligro, no quiero desaprovechar ningún instante más que tenga junto a ti, es por eso que eh decidido no quiero esperar más …Hanji Zoe me haría el honor de ser mi esposa?- dijo mientras sacaba el anillo.

-y-yo Rivaille –empezó a decir con las lagrimas saltadas – yo SI! Acepto – dijo mientras se abalanzó a besarlo y de repente todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar con emoción

-TE LO TENIAS BIEN GARDADO LEVICIENTO- grito alguien por ahí mientras estos se dieron cuenta que TODOS habían presenciado la escena completa, en fin la tarde había avanzado y todos regresaban felices al cuartel, mientras tanto Eren pondría en marcha su plan…..

-ya verán mi plan para ganar dinero muahahaha- Reía Eren mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cara de WTF!?

-ya enserio Eren todos sabemos que harás stripdance y así ganaras dinero- dijo Jean que iba algo cansado con una Mikasa dormida en su espalda.

-Ya verán!- dijo este poniendo esa típica cara de yo-matare-a-todos-los-titanes – enserio que lo verán, y de la nada sacó una bolsa enorme con contenido dudoso en ella y así nada mas empezó a gritar cual comerciante, que promocionaba sus productos, todos se fueron de espalda ya que fue algo muy…inusual, aunque la mayoría de los soldados le compraron ya que le serviría mucho aquella mercancía que en su mayoría eran…..orejeras y tapones para los oídos entre otras cosas, ya que últimamente ciertas parejas eran muy escandalosas cuando hacían sus asuntos…

**Flash Back**

**Se encontraba el grupo de novatos cuando pasaban cerca de cierta habitación y escucharon algunos "sonidos" traumantes, en la biblioteca además de que en la noche no podían dormir, era algo que no podían cargar sin siquiera tener alguna pesadillas, sumándole que justo esa noche….**

**-AH!- se escucho un gemido- Armin no te conocía esas facetas…**

**Y asi fue como toda la legión pasaba por constantes traumas la mayoría por no decir TODAS las noches…**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Muahahaha, seré millonario- Exclamaba feliz Eren

-No se vale, sabías que nadie dormiría y creaste una estrategia tramposo!-exclamo Jean a lo cual después agrego- por Cierto me regalas un par…es que yo… mi pieza queda al lado de la de Armin…dijo este algo apenado y todos lo compadecían.

-Yo también quiero un par...mi habitación queda al lado de la del sargento y la de la señorita Hanji- dijo Berth totalmente sonrojado.

-WOW,a ti sí que te compadezco- dijo Eren y acoto seguido le entrego un par a los dos pobres con mala suerte.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a dejar a Mikasa en su habitación, debe estar muy cansada- dijo Jean mientras apuntaba a Mikasa que estaba aun en su espalda quedándose dormida- Nos vemos mañana- y acto seguido se fue dejando al resto algo dudoso.

-No sé por qué pero me da la impresión de que esos dos son más discretos que las otras dos parejas orgásmicas- dijo reines con una mano en la pera *a lo pose de grandes pensadores plz*

-Tú solo piensas en "eso" no es verdad?- apareció Ymir de repente

-oye mi "amiguito" y yo no necesitamos pensar en eso jajaja- dijo este haciendo otra pose

-A mí se me hace que no están muy en armonía- dijo Ymir haciendo un gesto con los dedos así como diciendo diminuto, mientras todos reían por el comentario de la morena.

-Mi amigo de treinta centímetros dice otra cosa!-dijo este alterado, empezándose a enojar.

-sigo pensando en lo mismo-dijo imitando el gesto nuevamente-además, los que presumen su porte, según un estudio, es porque en realidad tienen algo diminuto que esconder en esas palabras.

-Ymir no digas cosas sin saber- soltó de repente Christa y todo se le quedaron mirando…-di-digo es malo decir falacias de otras personas jajahh -reía nerviosa la chica.

-juumm..-todos quedaron pensando y Reiner estaba avergonzado-Porque lo dice christa a caso se lo has visto que saltas a la defensiva?- dijo Eren haciendo movimientos con las cejas , la pobre solo estaba peor que un tomate -Oh Por dios Dios también puede ser pervertido!- dijo Armin, a lo que conny simplemente dijo-bueno nosotros pensábamos que eras inocente pera al parecer tienes otras "facetas"- y todos empezaron a reír y los dos rubios estaban rojos a más no poder.

-Bueno chicas será mejor acostarnos también mañana tenemos mucho por hacer- apareció Petra de repente salvando a los tres rubios que eran víctimas del bullyng de los demás.

-SI!- dijeron todas la féminas presentes, los hombres las miraron extrañados..Algo tramaban y esperaban por su bien que no los fueran a involucrar a ellos.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-bueno este es el plan- decía una christa al estilo militar frente a una pizarra mientras señalaba puntos-mañana temprano nos levantaremos a las 500 hrs para dar iniciado el plan baby shower , hay que tener precaución con los hombres hay que ver como deshacernos de ellos .

-HI!- dijeron todas las chicas presentes en el cuarto con un puño en el corazón y el otro en la espalda…..

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vooolvi~~ C: mañana si no se presenta ningún inconveniente subiré otro capi mas *-* y también actualizare el otro fic (; oh santo viernes!...en fin he pensado en hacer alguna que otra escena extra pero no se si de JeanxMikasa ,ArminxAnnie o BerthxYmir háganmelo saber o si hago de los tres(?..en fin saludos al tan preciado grupo de FB levihanji fans..Los adoro un montón *w*..no vemos en el cap 5.. C; pórtense bien comente y tomen leche con chocolate o coman pan con queso *O* ..Adiós ;$


	5. No enojes a Dios : lo puedes lamentar

De alguno u otra forma las chicas se las arreglaron para que los hombres del escuadrón no las molestaran, con algo llamado "amenaza", en fin se encontraban felices en el comedor, era algo así como una reunión entre todas ellas pero todas se centraban en algo: en Hanji y su bebe…más bien estaban en un Baby shower, hasta el momento…

**~.Meanwhile en el cuartel.~**

-No es justo, ¿por qué ellas pueden hacer lo que les plazca?- dijo conny algo aburrido

-Porque algunos aquí le tienen miedos a sus mujercillas – se burlo Reiner con Sorna

-eeeehh tengo una idea- dijo eren con un tono malicioso y travieso y todos los hombres del cuartel se le quedaron mirando- mi idea es más o menos así….

**.~5 minutos después.~ **

-PUTO EREN TRAIDOR~~~…SAQUENME DE AQUÍ~ por el amor de dios, todo menos eso!- gritaba Reiner desesperado.

-No puede ser, lo perdimos- decía Armin desesperado- nos encontraran y nos torturaran hasta que deseemos estar muertos.

-No pierdas la cabeza- Berth le pego una cachetada al pobre rubio- reflexiona tenemos que seguir adelante- dijo el al borde de las lagrimas.

_-como no dan la cara malditas ratas escurridizas nos tendremos que conformar con su querido amigo muahahahaha- decían algunas voces malvadamente._

_-NOOOOOO, malditos traidores hijos de…..no eso no se los ruego- rogaba Reiner desesperadamente mientras el gran portazo se escuchaba, lo habían perdido, su amigo estaba jodidamente perdido._

_Y es que al super "genio" de Eren no se le ocurrió mejor idea de ir a espiar a las chicas a ver lo que conversaban...Error garrafal ahora todos se escondían por miedo y Reiner estaba perdido…Pobre de él..¿qué estará pasando por estos momentos el pobre?, lo que sea que fuera era pura y siniestra tortura por los gritos que había dado cuando los sorprendieron._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

De repente la puerta fue abierta de una patada, los chicos asustados saltaron como niña que chilla al ver una rata, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Christa detrás de ella con un semblante furioso.

-Quiero que solucionen esto, malditas perras!-dijo ella enfurecida

-OH Por yisus..Dios está enojada, es el fin del mundo- lloraban todos

-A ver maricas yo quiero algo y ustedes también, quiero que ahora mismo se hagan los hombrecitos y rescaten a Reiner o si nos les ira peor, controlen a sus mujeres por dios!- decía con ira, todos estaban a punto de orinarse, sin duda Christa enojada daba más miedo que Rivaille..

-Tu- apunto a Berth- decídete ya, acepta que nunca le gustaste déja de estar confuso todos sabemos que sueñas secretamente con Ymir y sus pechos- el mencionado se sonrojo salvajemente.

-Tu- apunto a Armin- no tienes que dejar violarte toma el control, seguramente a Annie le gustara …no pases a llevar tus derechos!- este solo asintió tímidamente.

-TU – esta vez fue Jean el que estaba en la mira- Hay por dios no te hagas todos sabemos que ya has tenido sexo salvaje con Mikasa ! No intentes hacerte porque aunque lo intente no pasan desapercibidos, especialmente si el cuarto de Mikasa es el continuo al mío!-este miro a otro lado avergonzado….

Y así siguió un buen rato hasta que decidieron a dar la cara y a disculparse, sin duda Christa daba miedo algunas veces, por algo estaba con Reiner, seguramente lo tenía bien dominado, Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ingresaron todos al comedor…..Reiner estaba tomando el Té mientras charlaba animadamente con todas.

-Entonces yo le dije que estaba confundido pero no me hace caso, esta cegado por el sufrimiento de su desamor anterior , entonces yo le dije….-decía Reiner mientras comadreaba con Annie, Mikasa, Petra y Hanji.

-NO PUEDE SER!, lo convirtieron en una de ellas, todo fue mi culpa! Waaa- lloriqueaba Eren

- los demás veían la escena con una gotita en la cabeza… sin duda cuando Rivaille y Smith faltaban por algún asunto, todo era un caos.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ya de Noche y casi todos durmiendo algunos reflexionaban sobre lo de hoy, después de que el comandante y el sargento volvieran todos calmaron revoluciones y se retiraron a descansar pero ciertos chicos reflexionaban las palabras que Christa había dicho…

-Armin- ronroneo Annie a su lado, este reacciono pero no como ella se los esperaba…

-Basta Annie- dijo el rubio posicionándose arriba de ella, le tenía las dos manos sujetas arriba de la cabeza y como tampoco tenía movilidad en sus piernas porque él estaba encima de ella no hizo más que sorprenderse- No soy tu juguete!, no haces más que usarme y luego irte, simplemente no te entiendo, ni si quiera sé lo que somos, realmente me importas mucho! Pero no me puedo seguir pasando llevar por ti!-ella solo lo miraba aun sorprendida, aunque el silencio no duro mucho porque ella quiso explicarse…

-Ah~ yo..em mira yo… me cuesta expresarme y no es que no me importes pero…me cuesta expresarme, si estoy contigo es porque también me importas Armin, enserio y sobre nosotros dale el nombre que quieras, amantes, novios, andantes, pero recuerda que igualmente me entrego a ti o tu a mí en fin lo que intento decir es que no te utilizo…yo..- la chica no siguió porque el chico la beso apasionadamente aunque todavía la tenía sujeta, luego de un tiempo empezó a bajar por el cuello de ella pasando por la clavícula y devolviéndose a sus labios, ella no hacía más que sonrojarse y suspirar con cada roce, cada caricia, esa noche por primera vez el chico fue el dominante, y cada acto fue realizado con cariño, algo que a la chica le costaba realizar puesto que nunca lo había recibido tan cercanamente, desde pequeña sus padres no le dieron el cariño y dulzura que todo niño necesita si no que todo lo contrario, la criaron para desconfiar pero esta vez sentía todo lo contrario…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Por otro lado cierto chico alto también reflexionaba las palabras de la rubia, ciertamente era verdad que ymir le llamaba la atención pero ¿no había dicho ya que le interesaba alguien?, era confuso, le gustaba o no, ciertamente ya tenía aceptado que Annie paso al pasado pero y ahora? , no sabía que pensar, ya se darían las cosas en el futuro…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tiempo después a Hanji no le faltaban más de un mes para dar a luz, todos estaban ansiosos por ver al futuro mini ceñudo o futura mini cuatro ojos, todos seguían con sus obligaciones asignadas, Hanji hacia informes sobre investigaciones y también comía pie de limón , miro hacia un lado y se encontró con su mano y el lindo anillo, estaba ansiosa porque llegara ese día, decidieron que se casarían después de dar a luz, con más tranquilidad claro está, quien iba a pensar que después de una noche de juerga iba a terminar así de feliz , aunque esperaba que nada saliera bizarro que ya era algo típico del escuadrón de reconocimiento pero a la vez era lo que hacía a todos especiales.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Berth, el chico alto por fin entendía todo, se había enamorado de nuevo, rápidamente de la morena, no negaba que lo tenía loco pero ¿y ella? Siempre le venía ese pensamiento a la cabeza, sin querer tropezó con alguien, al levantar la cabeza vio a la causante de su dilema.

-y ahora en que estas pensando chico emo?- dijo ella divertida

"_a la mierda valdrá la pena supongo"-_pensó el chico antes de juntar los labios con los de ella.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Chan chan! Como la mayoría votó decidí que haría un especial de las 3parejas pero de a poco xD en fin creo que se nos acerca el final ;o; en este capítulo no me centre mucho en la pareja estrella pero ya verán ;D en fin espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber sus opiniones ;)) …. Cuídense..Adiós~~**


End file.
